Cloud computing environments utilize shared resources, software, and information that can be provided for use by end users. For example, a service level agreement (SLA) can be entered into between a vendor, such as an independent software vendor (ISV), and a cloud network provider whereby the cloud network provider agrees to commit an amount of resources associated with virtual machines in the cloud network for use by end users during operation of software products and applications of the vendor. In return, the cloud network provider can charge the vendor a specified rate in proportion to the amount of committed resources. The cloud network provider provides or maintains an amount of resources in the cloud network, such as server uptime, persistent storage, software application instantiation, network performance, cloud storage, support response time, and other elements.
The end users can subscribe to services offered by the cloud provider or others, and the end users can use the cloud resources when operating or otherwise using the services. A set of services deployed in one or more clouds can have dependencies whereby, for example, an initialization of one service depends on an output from another service. In a cloud migration or deployment, it can be the case that a target cloud does not have the capacity to successfully operate one or more desired services. Further, it can be the case that the resources and services of target cloud do not have the compatibility to successfully operate the one or more desired services, based on the dependencies or inter-dependencies of the services. For example, the resources and services of the target cloud may not be able to support a language that is required by the one or more desired services.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods for identifying service dependencies in a cloud deployment. In particular, it may be desirable to ensure a capacity and compatibility of one or more target clouds with a set of services and any necessary dependencies.